Camille Chameleon
Camille Chameleon is a one-shot antagonist in Darkwing Duck, only appearing in the episode "Calm a Chameleon". She is originally a girl that would never fit in anywhere, Camille spent her time studying biology and became obsessed with chameleons and their ability to fit in everywhere. She extracted the chameleon's essence giving her fantastic transforming abilities. However, her experiments are expensive and she has taken to counterfeiting money to cover her costs and her lifestyle. She was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh. History Camille was originally simply a normal high school duck, pretty enough but with a personality that left her outcast. She developed a fascination with chameleons and their ability to fit into any situation and though her experiments, developed a strum which gave their abilities and then some. Camille became able to imitate the appearance of any person and even inanimate objects. It also gave her a long lizard's tail and a notable lip. But Camille fell on hard times. Her experiments were expensive and she was still unable to interact with people and hold a job. So she turned to counterfeiting money, stealing a set printing plates. Unfortunately, while she had the plates her home printing setup in her cave lair turned out to be insufficient to the task of printing quality fakes. Like Bushroot, before her she found her home-made money just didn't hold up. Worse, Darkwing Duck was on her tail, so to speak. Using her chameleonic abilities Camille captured Darkwing and Launchpad and escaped to implement a new plan. Using her powers Camille replaced Mrs. Howell and took over the Howell publishing empire in St. Canard intending to utilize its massive printing presses and high quality inks to run off her funny money. Darkwing Duck stumbled on her trail, believing not that she was after the presses but after Howell's chameleon diamond a rare gem she wore. This led to a second confusing encounter between the heroes and the criminal, with Camille quickly imitating Gosalyn, Launchpad and even Darkwing himself as she attempted to flee the scene and capture them. It got so bad that Darkwing almost beat up Honker and Launchpad actually clobbered DW inadvertently in attempting to subdue the criminal! The situation was resolved when Honker Muddlefoot, realized that if Camille had taken on the traits of the chameleon that she had also become cold blooded. Turning up the heat in the room caused the criminal to lose control over her metabolic rate and her changeling abilities and to lose disguise, rapidly shifting between forms out of control. It culminated in Camille degenerating into a small chameleon easing her capture. Darkwing would sentence her to "ten years in a maximum strength terrarium." and advises her that it was best to be yourself instead of changing into someone else. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:Forgers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Neutral Evil